Teen Titans: The Future
by WebofSpideyguy7245698
Summary: A continuation of the Teen Titans series after Season 5. Goes from the Titans learning about Robin's past to a possible romantic relationship between Starfire and Robin. Rated M for later chapters. I don't own DC or Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Teen Titans: The Future

Chapter 1: Nightmares

I shot straight up in my bed, my face sweating. It took a minute for me to realize that I was not only sweating, but I was crying. For a minute, I didn't know why. But then it hit me. I had a nightmare about my parents death. I was born as Richard "Dick" Grayson. But that all changed when my parents were murdered in front of my own eyes. Ever since, I tried to forget about it, to just bury it down beneath my feelings, my love for my friends. But after I didn't let the forgotten years of pain surface, it took another way out, through my nightmares of past experiences.

I have trained with Bruce Wayne and he had been the closest thing I've had to a father. But not close enough. I left his mansion and became my own hero, Robin. My name's Robin, not Richard, not Dick. Just Robin. I threw the sheets off of me and got out of bed. I walked out into the hall and down to the Common Room. I sat down on the couch, and just sat there in the darkness. The screams and sounds of bullets from the nightmare echoed in my head. That night, was just so painful. And I didn't like to have to be experiencing it all over again.

I started to cry silently once again. Hours passed as I sat there, crying. It was dawn before Beast Boy, our green-skinned changling friend, with a tofu appetite, walked in. "Oh, I didn't know you were up, Robin." he said. "You up for tofu eggs and bacon?" I didn't answer. I gulped back a few tears. "Dude, I'm talking to you! Robin?" Beast Boy said. He looked at me and said, "Dude, your eyes are puffy. Have you been crying?" I got up and proceeded to walk out of the Common Room. "Leave me alone." I said gently. "Just leave me be." Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Uh, ok then." he said, as I walked out of the Common Room. I walked down the hallway, as the morning sun's light flooded in. I walked the stairs to the roof, opened the door and walked outside. I sat down on the edge of the pool we had on our roof. I looked out at the water and said, "Why? Why, am I remembering my parents death?" I got up again and walked back to the door. I walked back down the stairs and into my room. I fell down onto my bed and fell asleep.

The dreams were the same. It was the same pain and the same sadness. I was nine years old again, just a circus kid. I saw my parents die yet again. They fell to their deaths seven years ago. And there was nothing I could do about it. I watched it over and over again. I just wish it would end so I could wake up. Of course, the nightmares never do end. The nightmare was just begining. I was part of a circus family, The Flying Graysons. My mother and father had been training me since I was five. And when I was nine, a couple of notorious gang members sabotaged the trapeze wires, sealing their fate. They never stood a chance.

Besides me and Beast Boy, there are three more Titans. Cyborg, a burly African-American, who's very strong. He got in a accident years ago, rendering seventy-five percent of his body machine. Raven Roth, a half-human, half-demon sorceress, with a ego to match. And last, but certainly not least, Starfire. Starfire is a enchanting teen alien, from the distant planet, Tamaran. She is an alien, but not the kind of alien you'd expect.

She has caucasian skin, like mine. She has red hair, that is silky and flows down to her shoulders. Her eyes are green and very sensitive. So in other words, you can break her heart easily. Don't try that. I've seen her cry many times. When we met, she spoke Tamarian and supposedly, she learned English by kissing me. She used to wear armor back then, but after the five of us formed a team, she took off her arm-covering armor, her helmet, and her waist armor. Now she wears a armored sleeveless top, a skirt and boots that go up to her shins. I suppose it is worth mentioning that I have a huge crush on her and would jump at the chance to ask her out on a date. However, I am Robin, the Titans leader. So, unfortunately, I cannot allow my feelings for her to compromise my position of leader.

I got and looked at my clock. 10 o'clock. I got up from my bed and walked to the door. It opened at my prescense and I walked out. I walked down the hallway and back into the Common Room. All four of the other Titans doing something alone. Cyborg and Beast Boy, on the couch, playing a racing game. "You want to pass me, you want to pass me! But you can't-" Cyborg said, as he started staring at the screen and gasped. "You passed me!" I shook my head and walked over to the freezer. I opened it and pulled out the waffles.

I grabbed two and plugged them into the toaster. I stood by the counter and waited. "Good Morning!" a cheery voice said. I turned to my left and saw a smiling Starfire, with a huge bowl in her hands. I was tempted to smile back, due to being exposed to her beauty. But also due to my depressing dreams, I didn't even bother. She took a huge spoonful of whatever the gray substance was and shoved the spoon in my mouth. The taste was revolting, so revolting that I retched, ran to the sink, I threw my chest forward and puked. I threw my head backward and the remnants of whatever that stuff was remained on my lips.

Starfire smiled as she walked over to me. "What _is that_?" I asked. "Pudding of sadness." Starfire said. "It's what I eat when bad things happen. I sensed something bad when I got up this morning, so I decided to make my famous pudding." She put her finger on my lips and whiped the pudding off. And then, she licked it off. "Eww!" I said. "Don't you know what bacteria is?" I asked, as the waffles popped up. "Please, this bacteria is a form of pudding?" she asked. "Never mind." I said, squirting syrup on my waffles. I walked to the table and sat down. I took, a huge piece of waffle and shoved it in my mouth, trying to make the putrid taste go away.

"Something is obviously wrong. What?" she asked. I swallowed and cleared my throat. "Starfire, you wouldn't understand." I said. I put another slice of waffle in my mouth. "But maybe if you-" Starfire started, but she didn't get very far. "Look!" I shouted, slamming my fork down. Starfire looked scared, but I wasn't buying it. "I didn't get any sleep last night! I was up till dawn out here crying my eyes out! And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not in a good mood!" I screamed, picking my plate up and throwing it at the wall, smearing my breakfest all over the wall.

"But why-" Starfire started again, but I had had it. I was about to do something I never do. I ripped my mask off and screamed, "Take one good look Starfire! You're looking at the eyes of a person who witnessed the death of his parents!" I picked up the chair and threw it over my shoulder. I was huffing and puffing. "Leave me alone." I growled. I started to shuffle up to the roof. I was about halfway to the roof, when I realized my mistake. _Robin, what are you doing? You know that Starfire is a sensitive person. Why'd you go and yell like that?_ I realized what I had to do. I turned around and started walking to the Security Room. _The Titans deserve to know what has been bugging me. And Starfire certainly derserves an apology from me._ I eventually made it to the Security Room and pressed the button that would open the sliding door. I walked into the Security Room and walked over to the main console in the room. I looked at the big red button in the center of the console and pushed it with my index finger, sounding the alarm throughout the tower. There were light sirens on the ceiling of every room in the tower, that flashed red every two seconds.

I then made about two steps to the right and hit the intercom, the alarm shutting off momentarly, so I could speak into the intercom. "Attention, Titans. An emergency has risen. Meet in the Common Room, I shall join you shortly." I announced over the intercom. I moved away from the intercom and turned off the alarm. I then walked out of the Security Room and back towards the Common Room. I finally made it to the door and could clearly hear my fellow Titans bickering inside. "Dude, I'm telling you," I heard Beast Boy say. "I saw him out here this morning. And it looked like he was crying." The next one to speak was Cyborg. "Are you sure he had been crying, BB?" he asked. "Robin isn't the one to cry. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen him cry." Raven cleared her throat. "I'm sure Robin has his reasons. The main emotions we see him use are happiness and anger. Sometimes excitement." she said. "Besides, he might not do sad. Just, like I don't do fear." Beast Boy just started laughing. "You don't do fear? Raven, I'm sure you don't do happy, sad or any other emotions. You're just really pissy, like all the time!" he said. He didn't get a response. "Why did Robin do the yelling? I think I require one of the apologies." Starfire replied.

"I agree." Cyborg replied. "Guys, we need to think about this. What if Robin does have his reasons? I mean, didn't he mention something about losing his parents?" Raven replied, in a shallow tone. I sighed. "You are all correct." I replied, as I walked into the Common Room. "Robin!" Cyborg said, looking at me. "What's the emergency? Who is attacking the city?" I approached the giant windows of the Common Room that overlooked the bay of water outside. "No one is attacking the city. And you'll figure out the emergency soon enough." I said. "Please guys, just sit down and I'll explain everything." They did as I said and sat down on the big couch. Well, Raven just hovered over the couch. "I haven't been entirely straight to you guys and you guys are my family now, so the least I can do is let you know what is going on in my life." I said, before looking at them. "Or, my history before becoming Robin." Cyborg looked at me. "You mean, you're going to tell us about your past?" he asked. I nodded. "That's exactly what I mean." I said. "And to understand this, we need to go back. Back before Robin. Back to who I used to be." I turned around and took off my mask. "Robin?" Starfire asked. "It's not my birth name." I said, turning around slowly. "Hi. My name is Richard Grayson. It's nice to meet you guys." They all stared at me, with a look of surprise on their faces.

A/N: And this is the first chapter of the story. It's a short one, I know. But I think this would be a cool cliffhanger. In the next chapter, Robin will tell the Titans about his past and what made him become a hero. That's pretty much all I have. So... Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: My Past

Chapter 2: My Past

A/N: This chapter will be longer. Robin is going to tell the Titans all about his past and one of them will even recognize his birth name. I don't have much else to say, so here's the story.

I stared at the Titans, who all expressed surprised looks. Even Raven. Cyborg was the first to speak. "Richard Grayson?" he asked. "Where have I heard that name before?" I sighed. "Try 'Dick' Grayson. It was another aliase before I took the name Robin." I said. Cyborg snapped his fingers. "That's it! I knew your name sounded familiar! You're that kid that lost his parents at the circus in Gotham City!" I sighed. "Yeah, that's me." I said. "Why didn't you ever say anything to us?" Cyborg asked. "Uh, for one, it's a hard topic for me to talk about." I said. "And, I kinda forgot about it. I buried and repressed the memories so much that I tricked myself into thinking that it didn't happen, I guess." Beast Boy looked at me. "You lived in Gotham City? Your name is Dick?" he asked, laughing at the last question. Raven elbowed him in the jaw, before looking up at me. "Please, continue." she said. I nodded. "I was born as Richard John Grayson. As a child, my parents and I were a traveling family of circus acrobats, known as the Flying Graysons." I said. "For one such occasion, we traveled to Gotham City for a circus show." Starfire raised her hand. I sighed. "What is it Starfire?" I asked. "What is this 'circus' you speak of?" she asked.

"It's like that carnival thingy we were at when you got captured by that pod that was searching for your sister." I said. "Oh." she replied in return. "While I was preparing for my performance I overheard two gangsters who worked for the powerful crime boss Tony Zucco attempt to extort protection money from the owner of the circus. The circus owner refused and the gangsters went else where, with me following from a distance. I witnessed them sabotage the trapeze wires with acid, these wires which were unfortunately the wires my parents would use." I said, as I felt tears begin to sting in my eyes, but I continued speaking. "In the next act, my parents were swinging from the trapeze wires. A-a-a-and the wires s-s-snapped, sending them to their d-deaths." I stared at the floor as the my eyes continued to sting with tears. "Friend Robin," Starfire said. "if you do not wish to tell the story, we will not make you." I sighed and whiped away the tears, before looking back up at them. "No. You all deserve to know what I have buried underneath my feelings for all of you and my enjoyment of being a part of this team over the years. Before I could go to the police with my information, I was confronted by the Batman." I said. "He informed me that the gangsters who killed my parents worked for the powerful crime boss, Tony Zucco and revealing my knowledge would most likely get me killed." Cyborg looked at me. "So, let me get this straight dude. Your parents were killed by gangsters who worked for a powerful mobster?" he asked. I nodded. "That's what I said." I replied.

"After my parents were killed, the Batman himself took me under his wing, as he saw I had potential and I became his sidekick, Robin. Together, we disrupted Zucco's extortion rackets and gambling rackets and eventually, we successfully baited Zucco into visiting a construction sight, where we captured him. I worked with the Batman for years on end, but I was 15 when I left his side. I was greatly trained mentally and physically that in ways no other child was." Beast Boy cleared his throat. "You worked with the Dark Knight? You were his sidekick? Do you know his secret identity?" he asked. "Yes, yes and yes." I said. "Well, will you tell us who he is?" Beast Boy asked. I shook my head. "Sorry, Beast Boy. I won't tell you who he is." I said. "But I can tell you that Bruce Wayne, being as rich as he is, funds the Batman in terms of his tech." Beast Boy snapped his fingers. "That's it! Bruce Wayne is Batman, right?" he asked. "No, he's not." I said. _I mean, he's right. But I can't let him know that._ "You can continue now." Raven said in a shallow voice. "Yeah! What made you leave Batman's side anyway?" Cyborg asked. "I'm getting to that. One night, on one of our usual patrols, Batman got shot. After our patrol was done for the night, he tried to take me out of the field. I was angry and I felt betrayed for what he had told me. I thought I was being treated like a child and I was about to give up being a hero with Batman. I eventually left Batman's side and moved out here to Jump City to continue fighting crime, but to go solo this time around. As I said before, I was fifteen when I left his side." I said.

"And the rest, is pure history. There's no need to talk about it. Because, the rest is pretty much us forming the Teen Titans." I looked back up at my friends and let out a sigh of relief, getting the realization that I finally told them about my past. I put my mask back on and looked up at my friends. "Jesus dude. You've had a hard life." Beast Boy said, sighing. "Yes, friend Robin. Your life is indeed hard." Starfire said. "Yeah, Rob- er, Richard, you've had quiet the tough life." Cyborg said. I let out a small sigh of frusteration. "Don't call me that." I said. "Why?" Beast Boy said. "That's your name, Richard! Or do you prefer Dick?" I was about to respond, when I heard a chuckle. I looked over to Cyborg, who was holding his hand over his mouth. And from the look in his eyes, I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh. I looked over at Raven, who was _snickering_. "I don't understand." Starfire said. "What's so funny about the name Dick?" Beast Boy looked at her. "Star, the name 'Dick' isn't just a name. It's also another name for a -" he started to explain to her, but I let out a yell. "No!" I said, as I pulled a gadget from my utility belt and threw it at Beast Boy's face. As soon as it made contact with his face, the gadget exploded outwards, but it's non-lethal and a tape-like fabric wrapped around Beast Boy's mouth.

"Mmmph!" Was all that I could understand from Beast Boy, as I just chuckled. "You are so immature!" Raven and Cyborg said, looking at the green teen. "Can the funniness please be explained?" Starfire asked. "No. Let's just put a pen in that." I said. Starfire got up from the couch. "I shall go retrieve a pen!" she called, as she hovered off. "It's just an expression Star!" I called out to her. She turned back around to face me, after nearing the door out of the Common Room. "A pen is just an expression?" she asked. "Just sit down." Raven said. Starfire just smiled and sat back down. "As I was saying, no, you may not call me Richard." I said, as I cringed, not happy with what I was about to say. "Or Dick." Cyborg snickered a little. "But why can't we call you Richard? It's your name, like BB said!" he replied. "Because, I've thrown my past life away and abandoned all connections to it. I've buried it." I said. "Yeah... but it's not good to bottle up those feelings." Raven replied. "Why not?" Cyborg asked. "Because, it can lead to multiple emotions exploding out at once and even mental breakdowns." Raven replied. "It's unhealthy and can lead to depression, being anti-social and even extreme anger issues."

"Like I said. I threw away any remnents of my old life a long time ago." I said as I turned to face the window. "And it's staying that way. I just can't deal with the pain that hits me everytime the memories come back to me." Raven cleared her throat. "Once again Robin, I highly suggest you try to remember your parents death every once and a while. You just need to remember and eventually the pain may reduce. But it won't go away. I also suggest you remember the good times you had with your parents, that way, you won't experience painful memories as much." she said. I continued staring out the window. "Maybe I should try that. Besides..." I said, turning to face them. "You guys have been the only family I've had in a long time." They all looked at me. Cyborg was the first to speak. "W-we're family to you?" he asked. I nodded. "Always have been, always will." I said. "I didn't know we meant that much to you." Beast Boy said. "Um, should I put his tape thing back on?" Raven asked. I shook my head. "You can't." I said. "The material that makes the tape stick wears away fast. It's just a prototype that I am work on every once and a while." Cyborg cleared his throat. "But we are family to you?" he asked. I nodded. "My parents death was in the past, my training with the Batman was the present. And my future, well, let's just say you guys made my future. See, when I came into the hero world, I was just a collection of Richard Grayson's memories. But overtime, with the help of my experience with Batman, being his sidekick and overall, my experience with you guys, the Titans, I formed memories of my own." I said. "They became my voice, my personality, my mind. They became me. They became _Robin_. In theory, I'd like to say that I made you guys. But in reality, you guys made me. You molded me into who I am today."

After a few seconds, I saw something that surprised me. Raven actually _smiled_ at me. "That's beautiful Robin. And deep, too." she said. "Thanks." I said. "Well, now you know what I have kept secret for the last three years. And honestly, this is the first time in a very long time that I've had to deal with the pain." Starfire got up and hugged me. "Robin, we are glad you told us. Now we can understand the pain you've been through over these years. I, feel sorry for doing the forcing you to tell me what was going on." she said. I eventually hugged her back after I recovered from the shock of her hugging me. "It's ok, Starfire. It was my duty to tell you everything." I said. Beast Boy got up and hugged me as well. "Come on, group hug, group hug!" he said. Before I knew it, all of the Titans were hugging me. Even _Raven_. After about twenty seconds, they all disbanded. "You don't have to be alone anymore." Beast Boy said. "We will stand by your side 'til the end, for better or worse." Cyborg said. "And we will listen." Raven said. "Well, now that I've gotten that off my chest, let's begin the day!" I said.

 _Beast Boy_

I was flipping through my comic book collection, sitting on the couch in the Common Room a few hours after Robin told us his story. Frankly, I really felt sorry for Robin. But at the moment, I just had my face buried in my collection of comic books. "I love comics." I said, as I lowered the book I was holding. "Do you want to know why I love comic books Raven?" I asked. "I know you want to know!" I looked at Raven, who was levitating and using her powers to lift everyday items we use, with Robin's help every once and a while. "It's because of the superheroes. Right?" she asked, in an annoyed tone. "Yeah! Superheroes, supervillains, super everything! It's all so-" I was babbling away, when Robin interrupted me. "Quiet Beast Boy! Raven is training! You may join her, seeing as you'd had quiet the amount of free time lately." he said. _Training? No way! I have better things to do!_ "Uh, I think I hear Cyborg calling me." I said, as I hopped over the other side of the couch. "Coming Cyborg! Heh heh." That's when I noticed things around the room shaking and falling to the ground. Then, it got worse. The whole room started to shake uncontrollably, everything on a shelf falling and shattering.

The door to the hallway opened and Cyborg ran into the room. "Yo, guys! What's going on?" he asked. That's when the shaking stopped. "What the hell?" I said. "Did everybody feel that?" I looked over at Robin and Raven, who both nodded at me. Starfire flew into the room as well. "Friends! What was that awful shaking?" she asked. Before anyone could answer, it starte again. "Earthquakes! Why? That always means something bad in this city!" I said. It was worse this time. A lot worse. The floor was shaking so violently, I was fearing the tower might fall over. "We're all going to die!" I said, as the shaking continued. Raven grabbed me from behind as I started running, stopping me in my tracks. "Calm down, Pinhead!" she said. "We'll be fine. It's just an earthquake!" The shaking lasted a little longer than the last one did. And once it stopped, Cyborg ran to the computer which had somehow survived the first quake. He got onto the server that told us if the city was in danger and where it was coming from. "Multiple signals." Cyborg said. "All over the city." Just then, another quake started. This went on for at least a half hour, it alternating between there being an earthquake and there not being one. Cyborg remained on the computer as long as he could. Once the fifteenth quake had ended, Cyborg got up to look out the window. "Hey, Ya'll? You might want to come see this." Robin was first to go see what Cyborg saw. "Oh my god!" he said. "We've seen that energy before!" Starfire was next to go see. "Robin is right with the 'Oh my God', it's a sign of a friend!" Raven and I were the last to go see. "Meh. I've seen better." Raven said. But I saw it, no way. Someone, if not _she_ figured out they had powers. Everywhere in the ground outside were criss-crossing lines of a glowing gold color.

A/N: Anyone know what's going on? I'm not revealing anything about what's going on. About when Starfire hugged Robin, I just wanted to say their not in a relationship yet. In this alternate history, Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo may have been skipped over or put off. They may eventually get into a relationship, if I get enough support to keep the story running that long. So thanks for reading and 'til the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Terra

Chapter 3: Terra

A/N: This chapter will deal with the mysterious appearance of the golden energy thing. This chapter will begin focusing on the plot of what (for me) could have been a Season 6. I'm not going to go into what the plot is all about, I'm just gonna let the readers go over the entire story over time. So, that being said, enjoy this chapter!

 _Beast Boy_

"You guys see that?" Robin asked. "Yeah man. It has to be Terra." Cyborg said. "No way, Cy!" I said. "Terra's gone!" Robin looked at me, a frown growing on his face. "Gone...?" he asked, fishing for an explanation. "Gone as in what?" I sighed. "Gone as in gone, Robin." I said. "None of you remember that thing that could absorb anything it touched? Remember, when we returned from Paris?" Robin looked like he was thinking about it. "Oh yeah. Now I remember. Titans, how did we beat that thing?" he asked, as he turned to look at them. Starfire said nothing, as she looked like she was thinking. Raven and Cyborg just shook their heads and shrugged. "Look, all I know is that I saw a girl who looked exactly like Terra, but she claimed she was not." Robin put his hand on his chin. "Maybe it wasn't Terra. Perhaps it was a clone?" he asked. "Robin, I don't mean to be a jerk, but have we ever seen clones in Jump City?" I asked. "Good point, BB." Cyborg said. Robin nodded. "I don't have any ideas on it. I'm sorry." Raven said, in her usual monotone voice.

"Hmm. Titans, we need to move out and find the source of the energy." Robin said. "Right, everyone! Move out!" Cyborg said. "Titans go!" I chimed in. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Robin looking at me. "Don't you ever, use my line again." he said, as he smirked a little. "Um, sorry?" I asked, as everyone except me ran out of the room. I let out a sigh, as I ran out of the room with the others.

 _Robin_

 _Sometime Later..._

"Robin?" Cyborg said my name, as the five of us stopped in an alley, across the street from a subway entrance. "Yeah? What is it Cyborg?" I asked. "This is where it's coming from! I'm sure of it. My energy scanner is picking up a huge spike of energy in this area!" I grinned. _We always win._ "Alright Titans. It's clear this subway station is the source of this energy. Let's get moving." We all ran down the stairs, with the exception of Raven and Starfire, who preferred to fly down the stairs. It had been about a year since our victory in Paris. In that time, as weird as it may sound, Jump City has been pretty quiet. No big villains rising to power, than again, all of the villains are trapped underground. In terms of personal change, I have gotten a little more muscular and my hair has gotten longer and it's even spikier nowadays. Beast Boy hasn't really matured, but he's a better guy in terms of comedy. He doesn't really attempt jokes that much anymore, because he figured out that his jokes never really do anything for us. Cyborg, well what can I say about him? He can't really change, in the regards of being at least seventy-five percent robotic.

He did upgrade his technology that helps him function and fight, and I must say, it makes him look badass! I'm not really one for using foul language, but that is the truth! Raven hasn't changed at all, except for getting a bit taller. And she can't really change at all, since she has to keep an emotional balance at all times. And Starfire? Don't even get me started. Sometimes, it's impossible not to blush when I'm around her, since she's gotten even more beautiful in the last year. I still have yet to confess to her that I have romantic feelings for her. But then again, we are only seventee just about. So, romantic relationships aren't exactly a needed thing at this age. She's allowed her hair to grow a little bit longer, but except for those two things, not a whole lot has changed with her. We had reached the tracks when I saw two tunnels. "Titans, as much as I hate to say it, to cover more ground, we should split up. Cyborg and I will take the tunnel on the left. And Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire will take the tunnel on the right." I said. "Alright." Cyborg said. "You heard the man! Let's move out!" We all ran our tunnels, with Cyborg at my side. "The energy spike is getting bigger! The source has to be down here!" he said. "Good to know!" I said, as we kept running down the tunnel. We eventually came to a big hole in the wall of the tunnel, with loose bricks lying all over the place. "This look's a bit sketchy, you know?" Cyborg asked me. I nodded. "Is the energy spike coming from that direction?" I asked. Cyborg checked his wrist. "Yep. It's definitely coming from this direction!" he said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? An engraved invitation? Let's go!" I said, as we started walking down the tunnel that had been carved into the wall. We were maybe halfway towards the end of the tunnel, when the intercoms attached to the rock walls came on. "Robin! Cyborg! It's been a long time, my friends!" the voice was ominous, and to make matters worse, the person was using a voice filter, so we couldn't tell who it was. "I've been waiting a long time for this. Please proceed. We will meet shortly." The intercoms cut off after that, leaving Cyborg and I in complete silence. "You heard that, right Robin?" Cyborg asked. "I did. I just don't know who the voice belongs to though." I said. "Do you think we should continue on this path?" he asked me. "We might as well. I don't know what else to do." I said. "Then let's get moving. And pray to God that nothing bad happens." he said, as we started walking towards the end of the tunnel. We came to the end of the tunnel and found a staircase, that took us even deeper beneath the city. We traveled down the staircase to come across a metal door. I ran and drop kicked it, freeing it from it's hinges. "Was that really necessary?" Cyborg asked. "Yes." I replied in return. We walked into the room, which was filled with darkness.

"Is there a light switch in here?" Cyborg asked. "I don't know." I said, as we walked through the dark room. "Can your night vision pick up anything in here, Cyborg?" He took a few seconds before answering. "No, it's not even working. It's as if something is jamming it." he said. Just then, we heard the sound of an intercom turning on. "Robin. I haven't seen you in so long. What are you even doing here? Did you and your friends pick up on the little energy spike that I have created?" the voice said. There was silence after that, and I would have spoken, if it weren't for the giant lights on the ceiling turning on. We were in a gigantic room, which seemed as big as a hanger. The intercom shut off, and I heard footsteps coming from in front of us. I looked up, to see steel toed boots coming out of the shadows. "No. It's you!" I said, as I saw the man fully emerge from the shadows.

 _Beast Boy_

We hadn't found anything yet. We hadn't gotten any word from Robin or Cyborg, which kind of scared me a little bit. We were walking down the tunnel and I couldn't belp but think that some how, Terra was involved in this thing. We were suddenly caught off guard, as the wall to the right of us broke apart, as the monstrosity on the other side came through. "What's Cinderblock doing here? He's supposed to be in Paris!" I said. "I don't know why he's here." Raven said, as Starfire fired her star bolts at him. "But we need to put him down and fast." I turned myself into a T-Rex. I attacked Cinderblock with my jaws, but he just batted me away, sending me into a wall. I didn't have time to revert back to human form or even get up for that matter. Cinderblock had stomped over to me and picked me up. He threw me threw the wall, into the other tunnel. After I had reverted back to human form, I got up and looked over at Raven and Starfire, who were distracted in battling with Cinderblock. So, I decided to take this oppurtunity to go find Cyborg and Robin. I saw a hole in the wall of the tunnel and decided to start running through the tunnel carved into the wall.

I eventually to a set of stairs and ran down them. I saw a metal door, on the ground broken off from it's hinges. I walked into the giant room, not seeing any signs of life. I saw a open door on the far right wall of the room, so I started walking towards it. It was like a hanger door, sort of. It was big and it looked like it had been slid open. I walked over so I could see into the room, and my heart nearly stopped. You're probably thinking I'm seeing a dead body, but no. It was something else entirely. I was shocked to see Terra. Or at least the girl who looked like Terra. She was hooked up inside some kind of pod, with an IV needle attached to her right arm. _What is Terra doing down here? Or if it isn't Terra, than who is she? And why is she here?_ I started to hear footsteps behind me. I turned around and was shot. Not by a literal bullet, but it was more like a tranquilizer dart. It gave me a bit of a sting, as my vision started to get blurry. I saw my attacker slowly walking up to me, and I couldn't really tell who it was. Until I saw his face. Or rather his mask. One side of it had an orange gleam it looked like. As I lost my consciousness, one thought echoed in my head: _No, it's him. It's Slade._

A/N: Yes, Slade is back! Does Slade have anything to do with Terra's "abduction"? Or whoever the girl is. I can say yes, that Slade is involved. I apologize that this was a very short chapter. But I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way, as I have other fanfictions to handle other than this one. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter! And if you could follow or favorite the story, that would be much appreciated. It would help not only me but _you_ , as you would probably never miss a new chapter. Want to give me some input? Send me a PM or drop me a review, either one would be appreciated! I'm going to go though, so have a good day and bye.


	4. Chapter 4: There Is Nothing To Fear

Chapter 4: There Is Nothing To Fear...

Disclaimer: I Don't Own D.C. Comics or Teen Titans

 _Robin_

When I finally came to, I was sitting in a chair, of some kind, with my hands bound behind the chair. I tried to to loosen the knot that my hands were stuck in, but it was a very tight knot, I had no chance of getting loose. And I wasn't scared at all. "I'm not scared of you Slade! We've fought before! You never win! Never!" I screamed out into the room, which was completely dark, except for the one light bulb hanging above me. "Oh, on the contrary, Robin, I always win, mentally." a voice said. "Slade!" I yelled. "Come out you coward!" I wobbled the chair back and forth, trying to topple it over. I heard footsteps coming towards me. "I'm not a coward Robin. You are the coward, Robin." I saw Slade come out of the shadows and he stopped in front of me. "Robin, you look so much older than from when I last saw you." he said. "Are you actually real this time?" I asked. "Maybe I am. Not that you'll live long enough to make sure of it." he said. "I promise you Robin, you will soon be a hollow shell, a shadow of your former self, mindless, whatever you want to call it."

"And why do you say that, you pyschopath?" I asked. "Your friends, are all in grave danger." Slade said, ignoring my question. "How do I save them?" I asked. "Oh, you can't save them, Robin." he said. "Not tonight. Tonight is about fear. All about your fear." He raised his hand, and I saw a remote in it. "I'm not afraid of you. Or anything else." I said, ignoring the remote. "We'll see." he said. He clicked a button on the remote and five screens on the wall that I didn't notice in the darkness lit up. On one screen, there was a video playing, of Beast Boy trapped within some kind of tube. On the second screen, a video played of Cyborg, getting his parts stripped from his robotic body. On the next screen, a video played of Raven, being overwhelmed by demons, similar to ones she created on that summer night, so long ago. And the final one, really shocked me and made me angry. It was a video of Starfire, being stung by her own starbolts, which were generated by some kind of machine. I began to wobble my chair in agitation. "What did you do to Starfire?!" I screamed to Slade, my voice full of agitation. "You need more medicine." Slade said. "Doctor Crane, are you ready?" I heard footsteps, and saw a man walk out of the shadows, stopping to stand beside Slade.

He was wearing a gray pinstripe suit and had a black briefcase in his hand. He had black hair as well. "Hello Robin, I am Doctor Crane. How are you?" the man asked. I looked up at the man. "Wait, did you say Crane?" I asked. "I've heard your name before, but from where?" Crane cleared his throat. "Okay, Mr. Slade here has told me that you are very sick and you just need a dose of your medicine." he said, ignoring my question. I was very angry and I looked up at Doctor Crane. "I'm not sick! Just let me go, so I can go find my friends!" I said. Doctor Crane sighed. He got on his knee and placed his briefcase on the ground. He looked up at me. "Would you like to see my mask?" he asked. I cocked my head. "I use it in my experiments back in Gotham." he said, as he put the combination to the briefcase. "It may not be terrifying to a tough teenager like you, but your friends? They couldn't stand it!" He said all of this as he brought out a burlap sack that had been made into a mask. "Let me out!" I screamed. Crane put on the mask and stepped forward, spraying some kind of gas from his right suit coat sleeve. "They screamed and they cried-" he spoke in a sort of demonic voice, and it ended up so demonic, that eventually, I couldn't even understand him anymore. And eventually, my eyes rolled up into the back of my head and I passed out.

 _Beast Boy_

I let out a gasp as I woke up. The last thing I remembered, was being shot by a dart of some kind. I let out a breath of fresh air and began to get up. That's when I noticed something was seriously wrong. I was no longer in that hanger type room thing. I was standing in the hallway of what seemed to be a school. I looked around me, to see that the windows were pitch black, as if it were dark outside the school. But it was still bright within the halls. "Beast Boy! Over here!" a voice called. I turned to my right, to see a girl's face peeking out at me from around a corner. She had blue eyes and long, blonde hair. I immediately recognized the girl as Terra. Or, at least the girl who went to school that looked like her. Either way, I wasn't going to allow her to get away this time. She disappeared around the corner. "Terra!" I shouted, as I ran. "Wait!" I keeped running and eventually turned the corner that Terra had disappeared behind. Immediately as I turned the corner, I was struck in the head with something. I fell on my butt and rubbed my head. "Ow!" I said, as I looked up at an old lady, holding a ruler. She had an angry look on her face and she put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, young man!" the old lady hissed in a quiet tone. "You are in a library!" An angry look started to spread on my face. _I am not, I am in a-_ Before I could finish my thought, I looked around the room, to notice that I was indeed, in a library. "What?! How'd I-" As I started to speak, the librarian slapped me in the head with the ruler again. "God damn it!" I hissed in a quiet tone. "No cursing!" the librarian hissed, as she swatted me twice as hard with the ruler. "Ow..." I whispered, as I rubbed my head. "Hey, Beast Boy!" I heard Terra's voice. I looked to the door of the library, to see Terra peeking in. "Come get me!" she called, as she ran off again. "Why don't you hit her? She's making noise!" I protested to the librarian. The old lady gave me a disgusted look, as she hit me again with her ruler. "I gotta go." I said, as I ran from the room. "No talking!" the librarian hissed from behind me, as I felt the ruler hit me in the back of the head. "Ow!" I said, as I ran down the hall. I tried to follow Terra's path, but I just couldn't find it. "Damn it, where did she go?" I asked myself. Just then, I heard a metallic scrape against the lockers behind me. I turned around to see a man in a gray pinstripe suit, wearing a burlap mask and was running a hunting knife against the lockers. He was slowly walking towards me.

"Shit." I said in a low voice. I turned around and began to run in the opposite direction. It wasn't long until I heard footsteps gaining on me. I knew I had to do something and fast. So, the next hallway that I came up on I turned to the left into the hallway and flattened my back in the shadows, against the lockers. The man ran around the corner and past me, not even turning his head in my direction as he ran past me. Once I knew he was gone, I let out a sigh of relief. "Now to find Terra." I said. But before I could start walking, my communicator started buzzing. I clipped it off of my belt and answered it. "Beast Boy here." I whispered. "You know my secret!" a demonic and distorted voice hissed from the speaker. I dropped it out of fear and as I did that, the locker behind me opened and I was pulled in. I heard a cackling sound echo in my ears, as I fell through darkness. I tried to hold my ears, but it didn't make a difference, as I could still hear it just as clearly. I felt like I'd keep falling forever, but eventually, I found myself sitting at a desk in a classroom. I looked around me, to see other teenagers taking a test in silence. To my dismay, Terra was not among them. I looked up, to see a man sitting at a desk. I got up and walked up to the desk. "Excuse me Mister, but who are you?" I asked.

He didn't answer. "Do you know what's going on here?" I asked. The man looked up at me. It was now that I noticed his gray pinstripe suit. He also had black hair. "Oh, Garfield! Go back and take your algebra test!" he said. "But, I asked you a question!" I protested, ignoring his use of my real name. "Mhmm. And I told you to go take your test." he said. "Now go back to your seat." I walked back to my seat and picked up my test. "Here's what I think about your test!" I exclaimed, as I ripped the test in half. No one even flinched. Within a split-second, I appeared back outside in the hall. I let out a sigh of relief. That's when I heard a scream. "Ahhh! Help!" I heard Terra scream. "Terra!" I shouted, as I ran down the hall and around the corner. But, I was too late. I was just in time to see Terra get her throat slit. The man in the pinstripe suit and burlap sack mask let go of Terra as I listened to her blood gargles. The man looked up at me and pointed at me with his knife, and stroked his thumb across his neck. I wasn't dumb. I knew what that meant. _You're next._ I turned around and ran. It wasn't worth running, because it didn't even take a few seconds for him to catch me, and drive that knife in my neck.

...

When I woke up, I was in a wooden chair, with my hands bound behind the chair. I tried to shake loose, but the knot was too tight, and I couldn't get out. "What the hell?" I screamed, as I tried to morph into an animal, but whatever the rope was made of, it made my transformation practically impossible. I surveyed my surroundings. I was in a dark room, with the exception of the single light bulb hanging above me."When are you going to get it?" a female voice asked. I looked towards the voice, to see Terra coming out of the shadows. "Terra..." I groaned, as I blinked. Once my eyes were open again, it wasn't Terra walking towards me, it was Slade. Slade stopped in front of me. "When will you get it, kid? That girl doesn't care for you!" he said, in his usual deep, menacing voice. "Liar!" I said. "Terra loves me! She told me herself!" _Well, Beast Boy. Way to go. That's an obvious lie._ Slade just stared at me for a few seconds. Then, he kicked me in the chin with his steel-toed boot. I let out a groan, as I spit blood from my mouth. "You won't get anything from me." I groaned, as I looked back up at Slade. "I swear to God." Slade walked over to me and grabbed my chin, and forced me to look into his eyes, wherever they were. "Swear to me." he said, in a low voice.

"Now that you've come out of your little hallucination, I need to tell you something." Slade said, as he backed up. "I may have gone easy on you and your pathetic friends in the past. But now, I promise, that you will never feel more threatened." he said. He then raised his finger and gestured at something behind me. "Doctor Crane? Mr. Garfield needs another dose of his medicine." Slade said. A man wearing a gray pinstripe suit and a burlap sack mask walked up to me. He raised his right arm and from his sleeve, somekind of gas was sprayed in my face, going in my mouth, up my nose and in my ears. I coughed uncontrollably, trying to clear my lungs of the gas, but it was no use. Whatever the gas was, it was not going away anytime soon. "Do you have anything to say?" Slade asked, while I could still make out voices. Someone, I suspected it was this elusive "Doctor Crane", cleared their throat. As I was beginning to loose my grip on reality, I could make out one sentence. "Remember, there is nothing to fear..." As I lost consciousness, three words echoed within my mind. "...But fear itself."

 _Robin_

I let out a scream as I woke up, still bound in the chair. I tried to wiggle loose, but there was still no point in doing so. "You can't get free." I heard Slade's voice. I looked up to see him walking out of the shadows. "Just give up, I've won this time." I shook my head. "You never win. No one can best me. Or the Teen Titans, either." Slade just laughed a shallow laugh. "Yes, you do keep insisting that." Slade said, as he walked around the chair and back in front of me. "Robin, before I put you and your friends, I need to let you know something." Slade said, as he walked up to me. "Before I kill you off, I have one final surprise for you. And. You. Won't. See. It. Coming." Slade then kicked me in my chin as hard as he could, sending me toppling in my chair onto the floor. I felt blood running from my lips and my nose, as I began to loose consciousness. Just as I was about to black out, I felt someone grab my spiky hair, lift me back up in the chair, and spray me in the face with more of the gas. Then, as it is usually a given, I lost consciousness.

A/N: I do hope that all of you enjoyed this fourth chapter of "season 6". What do you think of Beast Boy's hallucination? What do you think Slade's final surprise for Robin is? I implore that you favorite and follow this story. Also, drop a review or PM me if you want to submit your opinion. As always, and again, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, I'm going to go. Have a good day and bye.


	5. Chapter 5: But Fear Itself

Chapter 5: ...But Fear Itself

Disclaimer: I Don't Own D.C. Comics or Teen Titans

A/N: So, I just want to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. First, I just want to give you a run-down of how this story will end. Basically, Slade is back, for good this time and he is going to be the main antagonist of this story. Occasionally, there will be villains that Batman faces and they may even encounter Batgirl in one chapter, but that is going to be further down the road. Slade is going to be a lot more violent and despicable than he is in the TV show. He is going to be more closely related to his comic book counterpart, but this is still TV show Slade. As in, he's still being called Slade, and not Deathstroke, as he is called in the comics. Last thing I'll mention is that Slade is going to be pushing Robin as close to the brink of insanity as he can, before revealing his secret identity in what will probably be the final chapter, but that won't be anytime soon, just saying. So, with all of that said, read away!

 _Robin_

When I woke up, I was on the ground, with my wrists tied up behind my back. I groaned, as I got up from the ground. Using my acrobatic skills, I took sometime to get my hands in front of me, instead of behind me. I looked around the room that I was in, now being fully lit up. I narrowed my eyes when I saw the chair that I was sitting in, directly under a single hanging lightbulb. I noticed my utility belt on the chair and walked up to it. _Why would Slade remove my utility belt?_ I reached into one of the pockets and retrieved one of my shurikens, sharp enough to cut through the rope. I cut the rope and grabbed my utility belt, putting it back on. I looked around the room and discarded the shuriken, I had more back at the Tower. _I need to survey the room for anything that could help me track Slade or find my friends._ I walked around the room and eventually saw a tablet or tech pad of somekind.

I went to pick it up and turned it on. When I turned it on, a video recording started to play. Slade was addressing me in the recording. "Robin. Once you have woken up and found this, I will address you with two choices. Choice A, you find your friends and leave this place. The con here, is that Jump City will be destroyed by the earthquakes. Choice B, you leave your friends and go after the earthquake generators that are at the opposite end of this facility. The con for this choice, is that your friends will die. The tubes that they have been placed in will be flooded with happy gas, and the rest will be history." Slade said. _Happy gas? The Joker is the only one I know that uses happy gas. Could Slade actually be working with that clown?_ "Oh and I have one more message for you." Slade continued. I looked back at the pad, and narrowed my eyes, coming back from my thoughts. "You left me to die." he said. I raised my eyebrow at this. _What?_ _I did no such thing!_ "You left me to die." Slade said again. _No, he hadn't said it again. The recording repeated itself._ "You left me to die. You left me to die. You left me to die. You left me to die. You left me to die." the recording kept repeating the same five words over and over again. I eventually got angry and threw the pad at a wall, silencing it.

 _I'm going after my friends. Jump City can wait._ I ran out of the room and took the time to download the schematics of the facility to the wristwatch that I now wore with my costume. It showed a room titled 'Holding Cells' and a room titled 'Generator Room'. _That's where Slade must have put my friends._ I started running off in that direction and just hoped for the best. While running through the underground facility, I ran around a corner, right into a crowd of Slade Bots. "Seriously? I don't have time for this!" I exclaimed, as I pulled one of my staffs from my utility built. Before I attacked, one of the Bots just stood there, staring at me. Then, it raised and pointed what looked like a gun at me, and fired. A laser round hit me in the shoulder. I let out a scream of pain, as I held the smoking and charred part of my costume. I stood there, holding my shoulder and breathing heavily for several seconds, before I took my hand off of my shoulder to look at the affected area.

The area around my shoulder was blackened, along with some of the cloth being burned away. My skin underneath the burned part of the costume was bruised and a little blackened as well. "What the-" I muttered, as I looked back up at the Bot. "What are you doing with guns? Slade's bots have never been seen using guns?" The Bot that had shot me seemed to shrug. "What can I say kid? Times are changing." it said, before it signaled for it's soldiers to attack. "Slade's Bots have never been able to speak before!" I said, as jumped, flipped and kicked off of it's head. "In fact, now I do remember that you Bots have used laser firearms in the past." I said, as I hit several Bots with my staff, coming back down to the ground. "But these ones look like honest-to-God guns!" I engaged in combat with the Bots, swatting and hitting them with my staff.

 _Beast Boy_

I didn't even know what was happening at this point. I didn't even know how I was still alive. Or sane for that matter. I woke up this time in somekind of pod. I took a minute to survey my surroundings, before I attempted to break out of the pod. I began to slug the glass cover of the pod, eventually getting the glass to crack. I slugged the cracked glass one more time and my hand went through. After that, I kept punching at the glass, causing more of it to break. Eventually, I created a hole in the glass cover that was big enough for me to exit the pod. I crawled out of the pod, but not being cut by a shard of glass. I let out a groan of pain, after being cut. Once I was out of my pod, I surveyed my wound. I had gotten cut just below my wrist. The glass cut through my jumpsuit, showing off my green skin and a small, but noticable cut below.

I saw tiny dots of red blood form from the cut. I was lucky that my blood hadn't mutated along with my DNA structure, along with the changing of my skin color. In case you are curious about that, when I was little I came along on a scouting trip with my parents, who were geneticists, to one of the dense jungles around the world. I became fascinated by the species of rare green monkeys in my time there. The day we finally found them, I was bit by one of them. I contracted a serious illness, called Sakutia. In order to save me, they cured me with a new serum for the illness that they had made. It bestowed me with my shape-shifting ability. Not everything comes free though. As a side effect, my hair, skin and eyes turned green. Robin isn't the only Teen Titan with a traumatic past. Because, sometime later, my mother and father died in a boating accident. After that, I became interested in the Doom Patrol and was eventually welcomed into their ranks. It was short lived, as I quit due to their leader, Mento's hostility and stern leadership style.

I finished surveying my cut, seeing that it wasn't that serious. I surveyed the room, to see three more additional pods. These pods held Cyborg, Raven and Starfire. "Cyborg!" I exclaimed, running over to his pod. "I'll get you out!" But as I touched the pod, I was greeted by an electrical shock. I was pushed backwards to the ground, as I tried to shake the shock. "Ah, ah, ah." I heard Slade's voice over an intercom. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Beast Boy. If you even try to free your friends again, I will cut off their life support, killing them. It is best if you remain where you are. Your arrogant leader will be around to retrieve you soon. This is your one and final warning." The intercom cut off, leaving me by myself again. "Maybe I can contact Robin." I said, as I retrieved my communicator from my utility belt. I flipped it opened and turned it on. "Come in Robin. I repeat, Robin, are you there?" I asked. After a few seconds, I heard a voice, but there was too much static to make it out. Eventually, the static cleared up and I heard Robin's voice.

"Beast Boy?" he said. "Is that you? What's happening over there?!" I responded immediately. "Robin! We're pretty messed up over here! I woke up in some kind of pod, broke my way out. Raven, Star and Cy are here too, in their own pods!" I said. "Wait, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg are there too? They're okay?" Robin asked. _I think they're okay... Why would he ask that?_ "Yeah, I think they're okay! Why do you ask?" I replied in return. Robin didn't speak for a few seconds. "Forget it." he said at last. Before he could say anything else, I heard what sounded like laser fire, from a video game. "Agh! Damn it! Stop shooting at me! Let me destroy you!" Robin exclaimed, his voice full of agitation. "Robin? What's happening?" I asked. "I was ambushed by Slade's Bots. I'm trying to fight my way out." he said. "Wait, if you are fighting, than how can you be talking to me?" I asked. "My communicator is on speaker, I can talk to you and still fight." Robin said in return.

"Can you destroy the pods and get our friends out?" Robin asked. "No, I can't." I said. "When I tried to get Cyborg out of his pod, I was electrically shocked and Slade told me over the radio that if I try again, he'll cut off their life support and kill them." Robin sighed on the other end. "Slade was always a mad man. Okay. Stay there and wait for me. I'll be there soon." he said. "Okay. See you soon." I said, before deactivating my communicator. I turned back to the pods and approached them, careful not to touch them. "I promise Cyborg. We'll find a way to get you guys out of those pods." I said.

 _Robin_

I finally destroyed the Bots, save for one. I approached it and grabbed it by it's throat. "Okay, you can obviously speak. So talk! Tell me where Slade is hiding!" I said. "You think I will ever speak?" the Bot said. "I warned you." I said, as I used my other hand, to punch the Bot's faceguard. After I had damaged it enough, and there were dents that would serve as finger holds, I grabbed the faceguard, crushed it more and finally pulled it off, revealing a screen. The screen came to life, with Slade's armored mask greeting me. "Robin." he said, greeting me. "Slade." I said, gritting my teeth. "Are you anywhere near here, so I can fight you?" Slade replied in a calm tone. "Unfortunately for you, no. Not as if it matters." he said. "I've seen you have decided to go after your friends. I just wanted to let you know that your choice will result in the destruction of your precious Jump City, approximately in two hours. Allow me to hinder your progress." After he said this, the screen darkened and a glowing red number five appeared on the screen. A second later, it was replaced by a glowing red number four. "Oh, shi-" I cut myself off, as I dropped the Bot and did several backflips, getting as far away from the ticking time bomb as I could. I turned the corner I had come from, just as the Bot it exploded.

I heard what sounded like concrete crumbling after the explosion occurred. I turned the corner after the sounds stopped and saw that the ceiling had collapsed, blocking my path. I took my communicator from my utility belt and flipped it open. "Beast Boy! Come in, Beast Boy!" I said. A few seconds later, Beast Boy's face appeared on the screen. "I have you, Robin. Go ahead." he said. "Slade has hindered my progress. He dropped a ceiling in my path." I said. "Did it work?" Beast Boy asked. I scoffed. "Of course not. Slade never was very smart. I'll stay in touch." I said, as I shut off the communicator. _Slade thinks he has me trapped in this hallway. But there is always a way out. Always._ I scanned the area, and eventually found a ventilation shaft cover. _Bingo!_ I walked over to it and bent down, beginning to force it off of the wall. I eventually was able to get it off the wall, carefully pulling it off and quietly placing it against the wall. I had no idea if Slade had eyes or ears for that matter, in this place.

I ducked and moved into the ventilation shaft, moving slowly. I moved a little bit forward and eventually came to a right turn. I turned, turned left and went forward for a long time. After what seemed like forever, I came to a left turn. I turned left and then turned right. The shaft kept going, until I could barely see light at the end. I crawled to the end of the shaft. I was greeted by another vent covering. I looked through the covering, to see Beast Boy standing, with his back to me, staring at one of the pods. I grinned, realizing I had found them. I placed my foot on the covering and began to lightly push, trying to force it off.

 _Beast Boy_

I was looking at Cyborg's pod, when I heard something hitting metal behind me. I turned around, ready to morph into a deadly animal. I saw the vent cover on the wall come flying off. I nearly morphed into a elephant, when I saw Robin emerge from the ventilation shaft. I let out a sigh of relief, as I cancelled the transformation. "Robin!" I said, as I ran over to greet him. "Let's get them out of those pods." he said, as he walked over to Starfire's pod. After several minutes of checking it, he spoke. "He lied." he said. "I'm sorry?" I asked. Robin turned to look at me. "There is no life support system prestent. Slade lied. He wanted me to be lured here." he said. "Than why did he tell me he'd cut the life support off if I attempted to open the pods again?" I asked. "He was trying to scare you. I think that he had hoped that you would attempt to free Cyborg again, he would have blown up one of the Bots, killing me." Robin said.

"I guess I should be praising God that I didn't attempt that." I said. "I guess we should start evacuating our friends." Robin said, in an aggrevated tone. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Beast Boy, I've had a really, really bad day so far. I had a nightmare about my parent's death, Slade is on the lose again-" Robin began to speak, and as he did, I thought I should update him on the situation, so I interrupted him. "Cinderblock is on the loose, too." I said. "-Cinderblock is on the loose," Robin continued to go over the situation. "Jonathan Crane, a.k.a. Scarecrow is on the loose, I was gassed by Scarecrow and our friends are locked up. What could possibly go wrong?" I hated to shed the truth on Robin, but I had to inform him that Cyborg, Star and Raven weren't our only friends down here. " _And_ , Terra is down here too." I said. "And Terra is down here! Of course she is! Damn it!" Robin shouted, slugging the wall as he cursed.

"Robin," I said, as I walked over to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I know you're angry. But we need to focus on getting our friends out of these pods." Robin said nothing for a few seconds. He finally sighed and nodded. "Right. Okay." he said. "Let's go." Robin walked over to Starfire's pod and without hesitating, slugged the glass. He wasn't shocked, unlike I was. "Get Cyborg." Robin said, as he slugged the glass again, causing it to crack. I nodded, but kept watching Robin's progress as I walked backwards to Cyborg's pod. Robin slugged the glass again, and his fist went through, just stopping inches from Star's face. He brought out his fist from the broken glass and began to use his hand to pull the rest of the glass away. I started to search around the exterior of the pod, to see if there were easier methods to opening the pod. I looked around and eventually saw a button. It said "open". "Hey, Robin?" I asked. "Yeah?" he called back to me. "Can you come here for a sec? Just a second?" I asked.

I heard him sigh and after that I thought I heard him whisper something. A couple seconds later, he came over to me. "What have you got?" he asked me. I pointed to the open button and pressed it. I heard something pop on the pod, and then there was a hiss of smoke coming from the pod, as the glass cover, opened up. "We didn't have to break the glass." I said. Robin scanned the inside of Cyborg's pod. "These look like vents." he said, as he pointed out tiny slits on the interior of the pod to me. "Scarecrow's fear toxin." Robin said. "Were you gassed, too?" I just stared at him, before nodding. "What was it like?" Robin asked. "Terrible. I was in a school. All was calm for a while, but every dream state ended with me being chased by a man in a pinstripe suit, wearing a burlap sack and armed with a hunting knife." I said. Robin nodded. "The image that Crane usually tortured his victims with." he said, as he patted me on the back. "I think you'll be fine." He went back over to Star's pod. "Leave Cyborg. There's no way that you'll be able to lift him out of there. Go get Raven out of her pod." Robin said. "Got it." I responded.

After I opened Raven's pod, Robin called me over to him. "They're all okay." he told me. "Of course they are." I replied. "No, no, no." he said. That's when I noticed some kind of datapad mounted to his right wrist. "What is that?" I asked, pointing at it. "I can monitor the whole team during combat. They all currently have normal heartbeats." Robin said. "Why haven't I seen it?" I asked. "I don't really need to use it. Since the Paris event, we haven't had high crime levels." Robin said. "Cyborg helped me develop the datapad. It was designed specifically for me to use." I scratched my head, before I continued to ask him questions. "Is it heavy? What else can you use it for?" I asked. "It's not that heavy. Cyborg designed it to be lightweight." he said. "It's also attached to the glove. If the glove is destroyed, so is the pad. This is a new suit, I might say. Designed it myself, based off of old costume designs. And unfortunately, my old circus outfit." I heard someone groaning and I looked over to see Cyborg sitting up, holding his head. I looked over at Robin and smiled. "Look's like Cy's awake. Let's go fill him in!" I said.

 _Cyborg_

 _Several Minutes Later..._

"So, let me get this straight." I said, as I crossed my arms. "You mean to tell me that we were all abducted and we were subjected to the Scarecrow's fear toxin? How can you be sure?" Robin cleared his throat. "I know he is here. I saw him before I was gassed the first time." he said. "And I was chased by a man in a pinstripe suit, wearing a burlap sack and armed with a hunting knife in the dream states." Beast Boy replied, to contribute to the conversation. "It's a image that Scarecrow uses to torture his victims." Robin stated. "So we have Slade and a psychologist with a burlap mask on the loose?" Raven asked. "Lovely." Robin sighed. "Scarecrow could be anywhere. And this time, we cannot split up. We saw how that worked last time. We need to stay together. We can't worry about Slade right now. We need to find and shut down the earthquake generators." Beast Boy cleared his throat. "And we have to find Terra. She's down here too." he said.

"You can't possibly be serious." I said. "I am. I saw her before Slade knocked me out. I was in the generator when it happened. I'm sure of it." Robin nodded. "We should move out while we still have the chance." he said. However, before Robin could say anything else, the lights in the room just went out, plunging the room in absolute darkness. "Everyone huddle up! Don't move anywhere!" I heard Robin shout. That's when I heard something that scared the living daylights out of me. I heard someone cackling. "Everyone hold your breath! Now!" Robin said. I'm glad I followed Robin's orders, because the second after he said that, I heard the sound of something spraying. And then, the lights came back on. Just like that. "Uh, someone want to tell me what just happened? No? Okay, just checking." Beast Boy said.

 _Robin_

"It was Scarecrow." I said, a few seconds after Beast Boy asked his question. "We're not safe here. No one is." I scanned the room, but saw nothing. "Cyborg, switch to all alternate vision modes and check for anything out of the ordinary." I said. He nodded and started walking around the room. "Why do you ask Cyborg to switch visions?" Starfire asked, placing her hand on my shoulder. I smiled. I loved it when Starfire spoke like she had during her first years on Earth, still getting used to our language and how it worked. But nowadays, she knows how to speak correctly and rarely reverts back to that form of speech. I turned to look at here. "The Scarecrow didn't spray his fear toxin in here. If he had, we'd be experiencing delusional nightmares right now. I think he's trying to leave a message." I said. I thought I knew what the message was, but I did my best to deny it.

After a minute or two, Cyborg spoke. "Robin? I got something over here!" he said. "What is it, Cyborg?" I asked. "It look's like Scarecrow used a type of spray paint that can only be seen with my capabilities." Cyborg said. "What does it say?" I asked, fearing his response. "It says 'You left me to die'." Cyborg said. "What does it mean?" I sighed, when I realized that my fears had come true. "Slade left me a message when I was able to wake up. That message that Scarecrow wrote on the wall, it was the same message that Slade had broadcasted to me." I said. "Like I said, Scarecrow used a type of spray paint that I can only see in my blacklight vision setting." Cyborg said. Just then, the ground began to rumble and parts of the ceiling actually began to fall. A few seconds later, one of the monitors in the room came on, with Slade greeting us. "Slade." I said through gritted teeth, as I walked over to the monitor. "Robin, I see you've freed your pathetic friends." he said.

"We're not pathetic!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Stay out of this." I said, before turning back to Slade. "What do you want?" I asked. "All in due time Robin. For now, allow me to 'brighten' your day." The sliding door to the cells opened and on the monitor, a glowing red number thirty appeared. Followed by a number twenty-nine. "He's going to blow up the Cell Room!" Cyborg said. "Everyone move out!" We all ran out of the room and down the hallway, trying to get as far away from the room as possible. It had been maybe five seconds, when it felt like something was wrong. I stopped running and turned around, to see that Starfire was not behind me. "Starfire?" I asked, as I began running back the way we had come. "Starfire!" I kept running back towards the Cell Room and when I got back to the room, I saw Starfire still in the room, her foot pinned underneath a chunk of concrete from the ceiling. I ran back into the room, got on my knee in front of her and began to lift the chunk of concrete. "Robin!" she exclaimed, her voice full of worry. "It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here!" I said, as I lifted the chunk of concrete off of her foot and tossed it aside.

I scooped her up bridal style in my arms and ran out of the room, sneaking a glance at the monitor as I ran. As I ran out of the room, I saw that there were only five or four seconds left until the bombs detonated. I managed to run back around the corner I had come from, just as the room was destroyed. I just stood there, panting, still holding Starfire. I kept standing there, trying to catch my breath. Sure, I was still holding Starfire, but I could only think about what I was going to do with Slade. And I knew there were going to be consequences. _Slade has gone too far this time. He adbucted my friends and is trying to destroy us still,_ I thought. _But I will stop him, through any means necessary._

A/N: So, that is it for this chapter. I just want to say that this story is not canon with Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo. I may have mentioned that before, but I just wanted to mention it again. The story picks up a year after the season 5 finale, and that's that. So, what do you think of Slade's character? Is he the same or is he crazier than he was in the TV show? Any other stuff I haven't covered? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please follow and favorite the story, it really helps out the story and it can let me know if you guys want more. Reviews would also help. So, I'm going to go though. Have a good day and bye.


	6. Chapter 6: The Escape

Chapter 6: The Escape

Disclaimer: I Don't Own D.C. Comics or Teen Titans

A/N: Hello and welcome back to another chapter! If you've read the last few chapters, than the chapter title should be self-explanatory. Also, for all of you Robstar fans, this will be a good chapter for you guys. Well, the end of the chapter. Just wait. Anyway, I just want to let you guys get to reading this chapter. So, go ahead!

 _Robin_

I was still holding onto Starfire, just thinking. "Um, Robin?" Starfire asked. "You can put me down now." I didn't say anything at first, but eventually met her eyes with mine. "Oh, right." I said, as I slowly let her down on her feet. "Sorry." Starfire shrugged. "That's okay." she said. "We need to catch up to the others." I said, as I walked down the path our friends took. "Why is the Slade doing this?" Starfire asked, as she walked beside me. "I have no idea, Starfire." I said. "It appears that he has just come back into my life for no reason. And also leaving me ominous messages." I cleared my throat. "You left me to die, you left me to die. What does it mean?" I asked outloud, not necessarily asking Starfire, but just thinking. Starfire turned to look at me. "Is it possible that you know Slade from earlier in your life?" she asked me. The question completely caught me off guard. I looked at her, a look of fear and shock coming onto my face. "Oh my God." I said, as I thought of the possibility.

"So, is-" Starfire began to speak again, as I took out my communicator, and I interrupted her. "Starfire, can you be quiet for just a minute please?" I asked. She nodded, with a questioning look on her face. I flipped open my communicator and contacted Cyborg. "Cyborg, come in! I repeat, Cyborg, come in!" I said. A few seconds later, I got a response from him. "Robin? Where are you at? Where's Starfire?" he asked. "I am here." Starfire said, loud enough for Cyborg to hear over the communicator. "We're both fine. She was trapped in the room, her foot pinned underneath a chunk of concrete. I went back for her. We're just a little way's away from you three." I said. "Well, are you okay? Do you need anything?" Cyborg asked. "Yes, I do. Do we have Slade's criminal record on file back at the Tower?" I asked. "We should." Cyborg replied. "Okay, here's what I want you to do. When we get back to the Tower, I want you to look into Slade's criminal file. Search anything you can for any criminal activity he has had for the last nine or ten years." I said.

"Do you know how long that would take? To search for his activities all over the world?" Cyborg asked. "I don't care how long it takes!" I screamed into the communicator. "Slade has come back into my life for some reason and has abducted all of us, putting us in this facility! I want to know why he's doing this! I want to know where I know him from! I want to know, who he is!" Cyborg cleared his throat. "Alright, alright. Just calm down. I'll get right on it when we get back home." he said. I let out a sigh of relief and took deep breaths to calm myself. "Robin?" Cyborg asked, after I hadn't responded for about ten seconds. "Thank you." I said. "We'll catch up with you soon." I shut off my communicator and clipped it back to my utility belt. Without a word, I waved to Starfire, signaling that it was time to go. She walked beside me, like she had last time. It took us about a minute for us to meet up with Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg. After that, no one really wanted to speak. We all just kept moving towards the generator room. No one spoke, except for me occasionally looking at the schematics of the facility downloaded onto my wristwatch and redirecting us.

Just so you know, my wristwatch is on my right hand, the same hand or glove that features the datapad. The wristwatch wasn't attached to the datapad, so if something were to happen to the datapad, the wristwatch would be intact, hopefully. I also designed the wristwatch myself, opposed to the datapad, which I and Cyborg worked together to build it. "We're nearly there, we're getting close!" I said. We turned a corner, and what I saw at the other end of the corridor, made my blood heat up hotter than I was used to. I was pissed off. It was time for payback. I saw Slade standing at the other end of the corridor. He slowly cocked his head to his left when I made eye contact with him. I clenched my right hand into a fist. "Robin?" Starfire asked. "Dude, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, chiming in. "It's time for payback." I said. I let out a scream of fury and ran towards Slade. _You left me to die._ I heard Slade's voice in my head, the exact same pitch and tone he used when he first had said it to me. I reached Slade and slugged him in the face. Or so I thought. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, my side pressed against the concrete wall and I was holding my right hand in agony.

I turned to look down the only corridor, that went to the left, seeing Slade running away at seemed to be superhuman speed. And then, as weird as it sounds, he disappeared. No, not like that. Not like he turned a corner or anything. He, honest to God _disappeared_. It was like he was a ghost. "What are you guys doing?" I asked in agitation, as I looked at the Titans. "He's getting away!" They all looked at me with the same confused look. "Who?" Starfire asked. "Slade!" I said. "Robin, there was no one there." Raven said. "Yeah..." Cyborg said. "Dude, you just full on sprinted to the wall and punched it." Beast Boy said. "I'm stilling being affected by the Scarecrow's fear toxin." I said, as I got up. "I must be." Cyborg helped me up the rest of the way. "What did you see?" he asked. "I saw Slade standing right here." I said. "He wasn't there. Remember a year or two ago, when you thought he was back? And it was actually the dust from his mask that you accidently inhaled? And you only saw him when in darkness?" he asked.

"Okay. A, don't you ever, reference that again. That was horrific. B, it was dark. This corridor is completely lit up." I said. "Anything else?" Raven asked. I nodded. "When I looked down the corridor, I saw Slade running away. One second he was there, the next he disappeared. Like disappeared, as if he were a ghost." I said. "I would say you are still exhibiting mild side effects from the fear toxin." Cyborg said, as he nodded. "So, what now?" I asked, as I rubbed my hand and knuckles. "We continue looking for the Generator Room." Beast Boy said. "Oh, right." Cyborg said. "Duh." I sighed. "Let's just go." I said, as we continued walking through the corridors.

 _Beast_ _Boy_

I think Robin had said that we were close to the room, when we turned a corner and faced a squad of Slade Bots. One of them raised it's laser firearm at us. "Halt! Where do you think you're going?" it asked. I was shocked that it could actually speak. "I got this." I whispered into Robin's ear as I walked past him. I stopped in front of what I assumed was the lead Bot. "You do not need to know where we're going." I said, as I waved my hand in front of the Bot's faceplate. "Move along." The Bot just stood there for a second. It turned it's head to look at the other Bots. The Bots exchanged a few nods, before it looked back at me. "Uh..." the Bot said. "Skip!" The Bot then proceeded to ninja kick me in the chest. I flew backwards and hit Raven in her upper torso, sending her to the ground as well. The way we landed, our chests were touching, but I was horizontally positioned on top of her, as she was still vertically positioned. To put it into terms I would understand, we basically made a cross.

"It was worth a shot. Sorry." I said. "Shut up and get off of me." Raven said, in her usual calm, monotone voice. I got off of her and took my defensive position. "Titans, go!" Robin said. He ran and jumped up onto Cyborg's shoulders, using his right foot to push himself up into the air. He did a front flip, came out and slugged the lead Bot in it's faceplate. I ran forward and transformed into a wooly mammoth, ramming into the Bots, knocking them down like bowling pins. I transformed back into my human state and walked back a little and saw Starfire fire her starbolts from her eyes. I watched, as the lead Bot basically got obliterated. His head was just gone, after the attack. "Shit, she's good." I said, as I watched her fly towards another Bot. "I can see why Robin fancies her." I whispered that last part, but it was no use. "You may want to not talk about that." Cyborg said, as he backed up from the fight, towards me. "Right. Sorry." I said.

Ravin used her powers to take control of the Bot's body and sent it flying into the Bots that were getting back up. She sent it flying into them. "Uh-oh." one of the Bot's said, in it's robotic voice. "Maybe Slade's a Star Wars fan." I said. "Doubt it. The prequels were god awful." Cyborg said, as he fired rounds from his energy cannon. "Enough of this!" Robin said, as he threw three bird-a-rangs at the Bots. Each one embedded itself into one Bot. A few seconds later each one exploded, with Raven generating a shield around us. "Move along, move along." Robin said. "Oh, shut up." I said. "You're not the only one who can joke around genius." Robin replied. "Whatever you say, Boy Wonder." I said.

 _Robin_

 _Boy Wonder? Oh, ho ho ho, no._ I turned around to face Beast Boy. "Don't call me that." I said. "Just don't." Beast Boy may have said something else, but he didn't get the chance. "Well, I see you five have defeated my security force. Note to self, make upgrades." Slade said, from behind me. I turned around, taking out a shuriken as I did. I lowered it when I saw that Slade was of course, being displayed on a monitor on the wall. "Slade." I said. "Robin." Slade addressed me. "You are so very, very close to the generator room." I narrowed my eyes. "Are you going to hinder our progress?" I asked. "No. I mean yes! Yes." Slade said. "There is a keypad near the door to the Generator Room. It needs a code." Beast Boy cleared his throat. "What's the code?" he asked. I turned around to lecture Beast Boy, but Slade spoke first. "It's 'Why So Serious?'." Slade said. "Why?" Raven asked.

"Just kidding!" Slade exclaimed. "It's 'Boy Wonder's Parents Died'." I turned around, raising the Shuriken again. "Oh, you son of a-" I cut myself off, as I threw the shuriken at the monitor, destroying it. "How does he know about the death of your parents?" Cyborg asked. I realized that was a good question. But I was so incredibly pissed off, that I gave it no thought. "I don't care. I just want to shut down those generators and get out of here!" I said. "And grab Terra, too!" Beast Boy said. I turned around to face Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, I promise you. If Terra is somehow connected to the generators, we'll find a way to get her out. And she'll come home with us!" I said. He nodded and I turned back around. "Come on, let's just get to work." I said.

 _Robin_

 _Five Minutes Later..._

We eventually came to the big area that resembled a hanger, which was the area that Cyborg and I had begun in. "Hey..." Cyborg said. "This is that hanger-sized room. That Slade's compound begins in." I nodded. "That's the room!" Beast Boy said, pointing at a door made of steel. "Well, anyway, I think behind that door, is the Generator Room." I sighed and walked up to the door, and found the keypad that Slade spoke of. "So, how are we going to get in here?" I asked. "Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Beast Boy exclaimed raising his hand. I sighed. "Yes Beast Boy?" I asked, as I typed in random sequence of numbers to no avail. "How about hacking it?" he asked. I turned to look at him. "Hacking? A keypad?" I asked, trying to sound sarcastic. "Okay, how about asking Slade nicely?" he asked. "Asking Slade? Nicely?" I asked in the same tone. "Can you input the keypad with a virus?" Beast Boy asked.

"You know what, Beast Boy? Good idea! What did you have in mind?" I asked, my voice full of sarcasm. Beast Boy must not have caught on to my sarcasm. "Um, could we do a worm virus? Maybe malware?" he asked. I sighed in anger. "Just shut up and let me work!" I exclaimed. I turned back to the keypad and tried to decide how I was going to do this. I turned on the datapad on my right wrist and started cycling through the several options I had on it. I eventually stopped at security and scanned the keypad in front of me. I had only used this every so often. If I needed to get past security, password or whatever, this was my aproach. I scanned the keypad, so my datapad could search for any passwords or codes to the facility. About a minute later, the datapad gave me back the results. It shocked the that I saw that hardly any of the displayed passwords were not numeral, they all contained letters only. I tried all of the passwords containing only numbers. None of them worked. "Damn it." I said. "What is it?" Cyborg asked. "None of the passwords on here work." I said. "That's weird." Cyborg said. I nodded.

That's when I heard something. I listened closer, but as I did, Cyborg began to speak. "So, what do we do n-" he spoke, but I interrupted. "Quiet!" I said, as I listened closer. This time, I could hear it more clearily. It sounded like laughing. I pressed my ear against the wall, or rather the keypad, and I heard it. Yep, it was laughing. I backed up and slugged my left fist against the keypad, breaking through it. "Robin, what the hell?" Cyborg asked. I reached around and finally grabbed something, that felt like a small cube. I pulled it out of the hole I made and looked at it. There were several detached wires connected to the cube like object. And the laughing sound had stopped when I pulled this thing out. I heard sparking coming from the hole. I turned to look back at the door, not surprised to see it opening. I threw the electrical object aside and signaled for my team mates to follow me in. When I moved in, I was somewhat surprised to see Terra in somekind of pod, connected to the generators. "I think this is where I say I told you so." Beast Boy said.

I disregarded the comment. I walked over to the pod she was in and looked at the pad that was attached to the right of the pod. "What's up with her?" Beast Boy asked me. "She's stuck in some sort of state of suspended animation." I said. "Cyborg!" He walked up to me. "What's up?" he asked. "Is there anyway we can wake her up?" I asked. "No." he said. "Well, not at the moment. If we get her out of that pod, then she might be able to wake up over time." I sighed. "How long?" I asked. "If we can get her back to the Tower and hook her up to an IV and all that in the Medical Area, I'd say a week or less, give or take." Cyborg said. I nodded. "She isn't wearing her school uniform." Beast Boy said. "What?" Raven asked. "I'm sorry?" I asked, turning to look at him. "When I ran into the girl that looked like Terra, she was always wearing a school girl's uniform. Now, she's not." Beast Boy said. I turned around to look at the girl in the pod. Beast Boy was right. Well, I didn't know what her uniform looked like, but she wasn't wearing it. Instead, she was wearing a jet black jumpsuit, with Slade's signature "S-Logo" on the top right torso area.

I saw a storage container to the left of the pod and I walked over to it. I grabbed the handle to one of the drawers and pulled it open. Inside, there were bags with the same S-Logo on them. I closed it. _Not what I was looking for._ I opened the bottom drawer and I found a short-sleeved white dress shirt, a black tie, a dark blue skirt, a pair of white dress socks and black dress shoes. "That's her school uniform." Beast Boy said, walking over to me. I looked back at him. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Positive." he said. "Okay. Cyborg get her out of that pod." I said. Cyborg walked over to the pod and started to look around for an opening mechanism. "Okay. What about you?" he asked. I closed the bottom drawer and opened the top drawer again. I grabbed one of the bags. "Let's just say I'm packing." I said.

I opened the bottom drawer for the final time and grabbed the girls folded clothes and put them in the bag. Once I had it all in there, and double-checked for anything I had missed, I closed the drawer. I tossed the bag to Beast Boy and he slung it over his shoulder. "Cyborg, how is your progression?" I asked. He didn't answer and I heard a hiss of steam. I looked over to the pod, to see that it had opened. I walked over to him and watched the monitor flatline, as Cyborg disconnected the IV from the girl's forearm. Surprisingly, there was little to no blood that showed after the IV was disconnected. Cyborg scooped up the girl in his arms, ready to transport her. "Ready to go!" he said. I nodded. "Well, than?" I asked. "Let's go home."

 _Beast Boy_

 _Titan's Tower_

We had gotten back to the Tower about half an hour ago. We hooked up Terra, or rather the girl who looked like Terra, up to a heart monitor and just decided to leave her like that. Well, back it up a little. First, Raven took the liberty of changing the girl who looked like Terra out of the jumpsuit and into one of her spare suits she wore beneath her cloak. Raven was relunctant to hand over one of her suits, but eventually she did. Once we had the girl who looked like Terra, you know what, it's much easier to call her Terra, so that's what I'm gonna call her. Once we had Terra hooked up, there really wasn't much to do. "Now all we have to do is wait." Robin said, as he stood in the corner of the Infirmary. I had noticed that Robin had been rubbing his shoulder lately and I also noticed that the shoulder area was missing a little of the fabric. "Hey, Robin?" I asked. Robin looked at me. "What happened to your shoulder?" I asked. "One of Slade's Bots shot me with their laser firearms. My skin underneath my uniform was blackened and bruised in the process." he said. "Ouch." I said, as I made a face. "Yeah... ouch." he said, as he crossed his arms.

I had no idea how we even got out of Slade's complex. He didn't even pursue us, or did he have his Bots chase us. No. It was an easy escape for us. And the earthquakes had stopped as well. I guess the IV that was in her arm had served as a power source for the generator. Because once the IV was disconnected, not only did the monitor flatline, but also, the generator shut down. There was really nothing to do at the moment. Right now, I was sitting in a chair, next to Terra's medical cot, holding her hand in mine. Now, that may not be good for when she wakes up, but I didn't care. It's not like I had anything else to do. "Look, I'm going to go take a shower and go to sleep." Robin said. "I'm tired, I'm sore and I need the time to think. Slade let us go. I need to think about what he's planning. Good night everyone." he said. He walked out of the room, followed by Cyborg and Starfire. "Hey." Raven said. I looked over at her. "Are you talking to me?" I asked, kind of confused. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm talking to you." she said. "Anyway, aren't you tired too? Hungry?" I shook my head. "No. And even if I was, I wouldn't leave this room. I feel like it's my place to stay here and wait for her to wake up. If she really is Terra, than I think that maybe, just maybe, there's a chance that I can make her remember. Besides, I knew her the best out of all five of us." I said. Raven shifted in as she stood there. "Maybe she doesn't want to remember." Raven said. "You know, Slade said that exact same thing when I confronted him. Well, it was one of his robot clones actually." I said. "You do what you need to do." Raven said. I nodded. "Good night." she said. "Same to you." I said, as she left the room. After about two minutes, I heard voices coming from outside the Infirmary. I let go of Terra's hand and got up to investigate. I went to where I thought the sounds were coming from and pressed my ear up against the wall, and listened. It was Starfire and Robin talking to each other, on the other side of the wall. "I guess you can bandage my shoulder." Robin said. "My medical skills have improved. Remember when I bandaged up Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

I thought back to that day. During a battle, I dislocated my shoulder. I wanted it to be padded to make it feel better, so Starfire bandaged it. And she did a good job. It made my shoulder feel a little better. "So, I can bandage it?" Starfire asked. "Yes. Just wait ten minutes after I'm done showering." Robin said. "I shouldn't have to explain that to you." Starfire spoke after a few seconds. "Okay. I'll be by your room then." Starfire said. I just shrugged, thinking nothing of it. I went back to the side of Terra's cot and sat back down. _Now all I can do is wait._

 _Robin_

 _Ten Minutes Later..._

It was all going great. I was soaking myself in the steaming hot water from the shower, when all of a sudden: _You left me to die, you left me to die, you left me to die._ Slade's message rang in my mind and so loud, that I slipped and fell, hitting my head against the shower wall in the process. Flashes of my parents falling from the trapeze wires ran rampant in my head, along with Slade's torturing me with the Scarecrow's fear toxin. All of a sudden, the lights went out. "What?" I asked myself, as I looked around the shower cubicle, with the water still running. All of a sudden, someone picked me up by the throat. "What's the matter? All alone, little Robin?" I heard Slade's distorted voice say. I felt impacts against my head and then, my stomach. All of a sudden, the lights came back on. And I found myself, lying on the bottom of the shower cubicle. I gripped the soap bar that we built into the shower's and used it to help myself up. "Slade?" I called out, but I didn't get an answer. _You'll never be alone Robin. If I get the chance, I will strike you!_

I shook my head. "It must be Crane's fear toxin. I must still be fighting it." I said. I turned off the water and got out of the cubicle. Just a little background on the shower system, everyone of us have our own shower cubicle, with the exception of Cyborg, in his condition, he doesn't really need to shower. So, Raven, Beast Boy, Raven and I have our own individual cubicles. I wrapped a towel around myself, grabbed the parts of my uniform and left the shower room. I walked down to my living quarters and opened the door. As soon as I got in, I placed my uniform on the table I had in the room. I dried off my face and put my mask back on. Followed by that, was drying off my lower body and putting on my boxers, a fresh pair of green jumpsuit pants and socks. Well, I only wore socks when I slept. Can you imagine sleeping in steel-toed boots? Anyway, after I dried off my chest and arms furthermore, I sat back down on my bed and waited for Starfire to come help with bandaging. While I waited, I slipped on my right glove and turned on my pad. I quickly checked how the girl Beast Boy assumed Terra was, was doing. Her heart rate was normal, so that was good. Anyway, if you were wondering, anyone connected to heart monitors in the Infirmary, I could check their heart rate from my pad. I slipped my glove back off and placed it on the table were I left my used uniform.

I heard a knock at the door as I sat back down on my bed. "Come on in." I called. The door opened and Starfire walked in, with the bandages in her hand. Not to mention looking as heavenly as ever. "Hi Robin." she said, as the door closed. She walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. "Hi." I said, as I turned to face her. "Let's get started." she said, as she unraveled the bandages a little bit. She began to wrap it around my shoulder area. Every once and a while, she would stumble and she would accidentily knee me in the crotch. I would groan in pain everytime that had happened and she'd ask me what was wrong. "Nothing." I said. I didn't have the time or patience to tell her about the male anatomy. After a few seconds, she started staring at my face and would go back to bandaging. This repeated for quite sometime. "Starfire, why do you keep looking at my face?" I asked. She blushed, or at least it looked like it. "Robin, I didn't really get a good look at your eyes earlier today." she said. "Would you mind taking your mask off?" I thought about it for a minute. I eventually took off my mask and sat it on my bedside table, before looking back at Starfire. "They're amazing." she said, as she stared into my eyes. "What color are they?" As she asked me this, she leaned closer to me. I kind of took the hint. "They're blue. Why do you ask?" I asked, as I sat up a little bit. She didn't answer. Neither of us had time to say anything, as our lips met. It was the for the second time, but it felt real this time. I placed my hands at her waist and she wrapped her hands around my neck. I knew it at this moment:

That Starfire and I were meant to be.

A/N: Yes! Robstar have had their official, first "real" kiss! I really enjoyed writing the last part of this chapter, and I'm sure most of the Robstar fans saw this coming. I hate to say it, but this does not mean that they are officially in a relationship. It will maybe be ten or more chapters, before they fully declare themselves in a relationship in front of they're friends. Now some of you may say that this should be their third kiss, since they kissed at the end of Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. Well, I'd to remind you, that didn't really happen, as even though it was a good movie and a good end to the first series, it is not canon with this story. Also, I'm thinking leaving a "next time section" so you guys can get a small idea of what's to come in the next chapter. Do you guys want to see that? If so, let me know and I'll just go ahead and leave kind of a "demo" version after the author's note. So, what do you think of Slade so for in this story? What did you think of Scarecrow's brief cameo last for the last two chapters? How do you all like Terra's return in the story? Well, with no more questions (or if you have any other questions feel free to leave a review or PM me), this is the end of this chapter. So, thanks for reading! Please favorite and follow the story, as it really helps it out. Also, feel free to favorite or follow me! If you have input, please go ahead and review or PM me! With nothing else to be said, I'm going to go, so have a good day and bye!

Next Time: Robin goes to hunt down an anti-hero on his own solo mission since leaving Batman's side! Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7: X: Part 1

Chapter 7: X: Part I

Disclaimer: I Don't Own D.C. Comics or Teen Titans

A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, especially when Robin and Starfire kissed (you're welcome). Anyway, an old enemy (or ally?) is returning in this chapter. "X" is going to be a two or three part chapter, probably two, as I want to keep this story rolling. I want to go ahead and give a hint of what is to come. So, pretty soon in the story, the Bat-Family is going to pay the Titans a visit. That is Batman, Batgirl and Robin (Tim Drake). You may be asking why Jason Todd isn't Batman's new sidekick after Robin (Dick Grayson) left him. Is this story/TV series following the Death in the Family story? No, it's not. It will be explained later why Jason Todd isn't Robin anymore. You can theorize all you want, you could even ask me if your theory is correct. But I won't confirm it. So, without anything else to say, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 _Robin_

I woke up the next morning, with just a little bit of light coming in through my slightly open blinds. These blinds weren't the kind of blinds that you'd find in a normal house. They were mechanical and open and close with the press of a button. Of course, you can adjust how open they are. I looked down at Starfire, who was still snuggling up against me. Last night, we kissed. And it was amazing, to say in the least. We didn't do anything, we're nowhere near ready. I mean, well, I shouldn't have to explain. After our first kissed, she apologized, and I told her she didn't have to and after that, we confessed our love for each other. After that, she finished with bandaging me and then, we just went to sleep. I gently lifted her off of me and placed her beside me. Surprisingly, she didn't wake up. I silently got up and went over to my dresser, opened the doors and grabbed the top of my uniform, leaving the hanger empty. I slipped on the top of my uniform and buttoned it up. To complete the look, I put on my steel-toed boots, put my green gloves on that nearly went up to my elbows and put my mask back on, that I had left on my night stand the previous night.

I silently left my living quarters and walked towards the Common Room. I walked in, to find Cyborg working on the computer. "How long have you been up?" I asked, as I walked up to him. "Oh, hey Robin." Cyborg said, turning to greet me, before looking back at the screen. "I never went to bed." I grunted, in approval, seeing he was so dedicated to tracking Slade's work throughout the globe over the years. "Well, have you found anything?" I asked. Cyborg shook his head. "No. His only known activity is in Jump City. He has an extensive history here." he said. "Damn it." I grunted. "But, something stands out." he said. I looked back at him. "And what is that?" I asked. "About three hours ago, I saw that he has a history on the other side of the world. Most specifically in Asia. Well, it never mentioned the name 'Slade'. But I still know it's him." Cyborg said. "How can you be sure?" I asked. "There was a man going under the name of Slade Wilson for four or five years there." Cyborg said. "What was he doing?" I asked. "He was spending most of his time there training in martial arts and studying in mathematics, science, history, basically any subject you could think of." Cyborg said.

"Slade Wilson?" I asked. "I think it's just a fake ID or name." he responded. "Why do you say that?" I asked. "Because his birth records are no where to be found. I searched all over for them, but I never found them." Cyborg said. "What country was he in?" I asked. "Unknown. The records I found just said that he was somewhere in Asia." Cyborg said. "What group or person was he training with?" I asked. "A group called the League of Assassins." Cyborg said. This sent a chill down my spine. I already knew the answer to my next question, but I asked anyway. "Who's their leader?" I asked. "A mister Ra's Al Ghul." Cyborg said, pronouncing Ra's as "Raz". "It's Ra's Al Ghul." I said, pronouncing Ra's as "Ray-sh". "How do you know? Do you know this guy?" Cyborg asked, turning to face me. I sighed. "I have to go make a call." I said, as I walked back towards the door of the Common Room. "Keep it up." I walked out of the room before Cyborg could protest and walked towards the stairs to the roof, so I could make my call in private.

 _Beast Boy_

I woke up, hoping to find Terra to be awake, but unfortunately, she was not. I sighed. "Will you just wake up?" I asked. No answer. I sighed again, but didn't say anything this time. "You mean to tell me that you didn't leave this room all night last night." Raven said. I looked up to see that she had walked into the Infirmary. "Good morning?" I asked. "Good morning." she returned my greeting. "She hasn't woken up yet." I said, hanging my head. "Cyborg said it might take a while for her to wake up." Raven reminded me. "I know. I just wish I could make her remember. Hey! Speaking of Cyborg, where is he?" I asked. "I uh, don't know." Raven said. "I was up till ten or eleven last night reading in the Common Room. When I wrapped up my reading, he was still in there, going through all of the records on Slade that we have on the T-Computer. He could have been up all night doing what Robin asked of him." I shrugged. "Slade's back. And he's even worse than he was before." I said. "I think that Robin isn't telling us something." Raven said, putting her hand on her chin. "And I'm going to figure out what it is."

 _Robin_

"Damn it! No help at all!" I said, stomping my foot on the floor of the roof. "I talked to the one guy who could help me with information on Ra's and the League of Assassins and he tells me that he doubts Slade ever spent time with them!" I stood there, thinking to myself. Then, as my luck would have it, I was kicked. Someone or something, kicked me from behind. I fell off of the roof of the Tower, but grabbed the ledge at the last second. I was left hanging on by one hand to the roof's ledge. _You left me to die!_ Slade's voice boomed in my head. I looked up to the man himself standing above me. "Robin." Slade said. "Take my hand. Be my friend!" I grabbed the ledge with my other hand than reached to take Slade's hand. Just as I was about to grab his hand, he pulled his hand back and I lost my grip on the ledge, sending me falling. Luckly, I stayed calm and grabbed my grapnel gun from my utility belt. I fired it and grappled back up to the roof.

Once I got up there, I just sat there on my knee for a second. "Slade, why would you do that?" I asked. When I didn't get an answer, I looked up. Slade wasn't there. He was no where to be seen on the roof. "Oh, what the hell?" I asked, as I looked back down. I finally summoned the strength to get up and stood up. I walked back through the door and back down to the Common Room, where I assumed Cyborg was waiting. Once I walked back into the Common Room, I saw him still at work. "Anything new, Cyborg?" I asked. He shook his head, not turning to face me. "I haven't found anything interesting. Who did you call?" he asked. "A friend." I lied. _Well, that's not necessarily a lie. I just don't want to get them excited that I'm letting them back in my life._ "A friend?" Cyborg asked. "That's all you need to know for the time being." I said, in a sort of gruff tone. "Well, sounds like someone has a secret." Cyborg said. "It sounds like you need to keep working." I said, in an even more gruff tone. "Jesus. Fine, I'll keep at it. Sorry." Cyborg said.

"I'm sorry too. I've just been under a lot of stress since last night." I said. "Dude, we all have! Stop kicking yourself! It's not your fault that we were captured." Cyborg said. "No." I said. _But I could have stopped Slade. I should have unmasked him a long time ago._ Just then, the emergency alarm went off. In the three seconds it was going off, I looked at Cyborg. "Turn that off!" I hissed at him. He nodded and turned the alarm off. "What was that all about?" I asked. He minimized the window he had open and clicked the alerts button we had on the desk top. The window, in front of the terminal, which also served as a projection screen, lit up, to show us what was going on in the city. On a rooftop, not far away from the Tower, was a big, burning X. "You want me to assemble the Titans?" Cyborg asked. I shook my head. "No. I'm going in solo on this one." I said. "But, oh forget it." Cyborg said. I walked out of the Common Room, to be met with Raven's intense gaze, who had been standing in the hallway. "What's going on? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything is fine. I'm just going to investigate a potential crime." I said. "What's happening?" Raven asked. "That's not important right now." I said. "I'm going out to investigate. I need you to stay here." Raven just looked at me. "Anything you need other than that?" she asked. I thought about it for a second. "Keep everyone from leaving the Tower. Especially Starfire." I said. "Why? Did something happen between you two?" she asked. "That's not important. I just need you to do whatever it takes to keep everyone from coming after me. Can I trust you to do that?" I asked. Raven nodded. "Good." I said, before turning around. "Just keep them here." I walked towards the garage, to get ready to head into the city, to investigate the signal that the T-Computer had tracked down.

 _Robin_

 _Fifteen Minutes Later..._

I grappled up to the roof and looked around for clues. All I saw was the flaming X, that was steadily burning on the roof. "Cyborg, I'm here. What have you got? Anything to report?" I said, after turning on my communicator. After a few seconds, I saw Cyborg's face. "Nothing to report about Slade. But I do have something that may be related to the signal." he said. I hesitated. "Report." I said. "There seems to have been some violence going on in an alley not too far from there. Perhaps you should investigate." he said. "I'm on it. Thanks for the help, Cyborg." I said, before I turned off my communicator. I grappled around to different buildings, searching the alleyways, but with no avail. But, a few minutes later, I grappled up to a building and looked down into the alley below. And I saw it. I saw maybe two dozen men, all wearing the same attire. Jeans, black shirts and leather jackets over their shirts. And, the faces of all the men were wrapped up in bandages or gauze, most likely bandages. And on the bandages, painted in red, were X's. "Oh," I said, as I frowned in disgust. "my body hurts already."

To Be Continued...

A/N: And so, that is the chapter folks. I'm sure you know who is trying to get Robin's attention. Any questions you have about this chapter? I'm sorry there weren't any Robstar moments in this chapter, but they will happen throughout the story, even if someone (or something) get's in their way. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please favorite and follow the story, as it helps me out. Also, don't hesitate to PM me or submit a review if you want to give me input on the story. But, I think I'm going to go though, so have a good day and bye!


	8. Update

Update:

Hey what's up, people? Um, I think you can tell that this isn't a normal chapter. It is an update. And it's not an update that I ever wanted to make. But I guess if I didn't have to make this update, then we all wouldn't be here, right? Anyway...

I don't want this update to be very long, so I'll just get to the point. If you live in the United States, then you should already know that on December 14th, the FCC repealed Net Neutrality. And if you don't live in the U.S., then I'm pretty sure this doesn't affect you.

Either way, in the country I live in, Net Neutrality is now gone. And that isn't good news for me. And you might be wondering why I'm even making an update about this. Well, I'll get to it pretty soon. For those of you who don't know what Net Neutrality is, you can either google it for yourself or just listen to the explanation I'm about to give you.

Net Neutrality is the concept that Internet service providers (or ISPs) should enable access to all content and applications regardless of the source, and without favoring or blocking particular products or websites.

So, what does this mean for me, a teenager living in the U.S.? And what does it mean for anyone else who doesn't live here, in the U.S.? I honestly don't know why I asked that last question. It most likely won't affect any of you who live outside of the U.S.

Anyway, _now_ to the point. It is now legal (in the U.S.) for ISPs to "fracture the internet" and charge more for the leftover pieces. If you're a gamer and know what microtransactions in games are, than you might get this. The whole internet is now basically a giant f***ing microtransaction.

ISPs can now charge higher prices for high speed internet and that's more of a disclaimer for me. That doesn't threaten me as a Fanfiction writer. Sure, it may take me slower to post, but I can live with that.

What I am _worried_ about is the fact that ISPs can now legally block any website for any reason. I'm sure the content on any website would have to be offensive or harmful to them, but I don't really know.

So, I'm sure that a few of the websites that I visit on a daily basis are bound to be blocked. I understand that. But the website I'm most scared of being blocked, is this one. I love this website and I love writing. This website lets me do just that. I love writing and I love getting feedback from all my followers (the few that I have right now).

I don't want this website to be blocked. But I have no control that possibility. If this website does get blocked and I can no longer use it, that's just bad for me. So, I hope it doesn't happen. But it's not hopeless. Congress has sixty working days to review and overrule the FCC's proposal. Which I hope they do.

But in any case, whether they do or do not overrule it, I can live with either decision. Because either way, I don't think this change will be permanent. That would be just stupid.

I just wanted to let you guys know that if I'm in active for a month and a half or longer, it's not my fault. I wouldn't abandon this thing and leave my stories unfinished. I've been doing this thing for almost four years and I love it. I don't intend to quit anytime soon.

Obviously, the effects of this won't take place until next year (unless Congress overrules this) and for now, I'm safe. But like I said, if I go inactive for a long period of time, it has nothing to do with me. I promise you that.

As for those who don't live in America, I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you don't have to suffer through this and face the hurdles that the repeal of Net Neutrality will put Americans through.

I'm going to post this on all of my active stories. I want it to be seen by those who enjoy the content that I put out.

So, I good luck to you people who don't live here, I hope you don't get hit with this too, godspeed, and with that, I hope that I won't be forced to stop posting!


End file.
